The Yoshi Experiment
by Gamer21
Summary: Tired of being the sounding board for the Smashers' pranks, Yoshi strikes back in a hilarious adventure in which he disguises himself as a judge, a game designer and more! Based on the show JKX. Chapter 4 up! R&R!
1. Prologue: Setting the Stage

Voila! This is the third story by me, Gamer21, **the Yoshi Experiment**! This'll be interesting!

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" That was the question Falco Lombardi posed to Luigi when he leaned a ladder against the wall and had a pulley and a bag of cement laying off and to the side. Luigi was against a door decorated with a green polka-dot egg, hooking the pulley in place.

"Hush!" Luigi hissed. "I-a will make-a Yoshi the laughing-a-stock of the day with-a my newest-a prank!"

"I thought Yoshi was off-limits, though."

"Oh, stow it! He-a won't-a know what hit-a him!" Luigi had tied the cement bag onto the end of the rope and strung it through the pulley. "Now-a get me my pineapple-a, ho!"

"I ain't any frickin' butler of yours," Falco grumbled, but did as he was told, and in a few minutes brought back a large juicy pineapple from the kitchen and ran off, leaving Luigi to ponder in his wake.

Minutes later, Falco was seen strolling down the great, opulent stairwell of the Smash Mansion, pulling out his blaster and performing several impressions of that spy, James Bond, as he wormed his way towards the lounge on the second floor, where Pichu was playing the new _Baten Kaitos _game. "Yo, Pich! How's life?"

"It dealt me a hand, and it gave me a fun idea!" Pichu squeaked.

"What did it say?"

"It says, 'Prank Yoshi today by pouring crushed laxatives in his drink during lunch.'" Pichu showed him a closed film holder and began to sing a weird song that caused Falco to freak.

"It's a fine pranking day,  
And as balmy as May,  
And all the party poopers from the Mansion are gone,"

A clatter of various toys being spilled onto the floor and a 'Dammit!' from Falco drowned out the next lines, but as Falco Lombardi left the room, he heard Pichu's triumphant assertion:

"And we'll all go a'pranking today!"

* * *

Falco had now calmed somewhat as he made his way down another flight of stairs and was strolling in the general direction of the cafeteria. However, his foot landed on a blue cat's-eye and Falco began to feel his weight shift. His reflexes had shot out and grabbed the nearby railing before his face exchanged pleasantries with the floor, however, and saved himself from an embarrassing result. He glazed his surroundings and noticed a familiar blue-haired mage scatter miniature glass spheroids onto the marbled floor.

"WHOA! What are you doing, Lilina? I never figured you to be the jokester..."

"Well, I woke up feeling a little mischievous today." Lilina had a large, stupid grin plastered on her face when she whirled around to face Falco. "So I decided to steal Young Link's marble collection and scatter it on the floor! It will make anyone who walks by slip up!" By the look of it, she had finished spreading out the marbles all over the floor when Falco came by.

"When I said Young Link lost his marbles yesterday, I didn't think I was right..." Falco rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he recalled an argument between himself and Young Link over who was stronger that had culminated into a food fight.

"Oh well, see you later!" Lilina said as she ran off, but stepped on one of the marbles she had scattered and slipped, landing face first on the Italian marble flooring. "Ouch...mommy..."

"Right..." Falco muttered as he made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Stretching his little green arms as far as they would, Yoshi was stretching to help himself loosen up and ready himself as he yawned. "This'll be a good day!" He walked over to the door when a deliciously luscious aroma tickled his nose. Realizing it was a pineapple, he rushed out the door with his mouth overflowing with drool and yelling, "Yay! Pineapple!"

"Haha, that's-a one for-a me..." Luigi grinned from the shadows when the cement bag exploded on impact, sending a flood on white powder enveloping Yoshi and confusing it. Poor, poor Yoshi stumbled around blindly...and was shown the railing of the balcony his room was built into as he fell over the railing, squeaking in a panic as he did. "Oh-a shit, that-a wasn't supposed to happen-a..."

"YAAAH!" Yoshi screamed as he plopped onto the stairs below him, which was only 10 feet below him. "YAY! I'm not dead!" He then wandered downstairs into the main hall and slipped all over the marbles left oh so courteously by Lilina. He slipped and slid right into Samus, who was carrying a tray of food, and watched in horror as the food splattered all over her Power Suit, leaving stains of all kinds all over the poor green dino.

"Yoshi! What the hell is wrong with you? And why are you covered in cement?" Samus scolded as she made a futile attempt at cleaning her Power Suit.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, but how will I-wha!" Samus had stepped on another marble and landed headfirst onto the floor, muttering strings of curses as she lay on the floor. "Owwie...I vood suchesht chat voo waff uf in zee showersh..." she mumbled.

"Good idea..." Yoshi remarked as he stepped into the shower room.

* * *

Sometime later, the noon time found Yoshi quietly eating lunch with Kirby and Jigglypuff, who was discussing the local scandals of the day, beginning with this morning's prank.

"So, do you have any idea who did it?" Yoshi asked, waving his fruit tart around eloquently.

"I heard from Falco that Luigi was the one who booby-trapped your room." Kirby was mulling over a chicken leg and made a face when he bit into it. "Yich, I think they overcooked this one..."

"That's way I order fruit tarts for lunch..." Yoshi answered.

"Yes, but they aren't anywhere as good as this Pokè Block..." Jigglypuff bragged.

"We're not Pokèmon, for goodness' sake. How do you expect us to enjoy it if it tastes like crap to us?"

"Oh, shut up." Jigglypuff waved Kirby off before he could say anymore.

"That Luigi..." Yoshi was fuming and said, "If it's because of the Noodle Incident, I told him that I had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, I always thought that he was a little shady...what of the other pranks?" Kirby asked. "Did Falco say what would happen concerning those?"

"He said Lilina had something to do with the marble incident."

"So much for the 'sweet, delicate mage' crap..."

"Yep..." Yoshi bit wholeheartedly into the fruit tart and added, "I hope things don't get too crazy around here..."

"Like that?" Yoshi followed Kirby's finger to where Crazy Hand had barged into the reception hall, and watched as he twitched, bitch-slapped and sometimes threw various things out of his path, whether it be a table, a chair, or a screaming Smasher. He was yelling obscenities and the like while he made his way towards the front of the room.

"Speak of the devil..." Yoshi gasped as Crazy Hand began to mutter incoherently.

"Gblixl mnguh gbolrgl auhdnfj muijnd."

"Did anyone get that?" Kirby asked the others. After receiving a series of no's from the other Smashers, he yelled, "What did you say?"

"Doesh anyvaughn vant their yoohoo painted g-aaaa-ld?" Crazy Hand yelled in a Dutch accent.

"How about no, you crazy Dutch bastard?" Dr. Mario yelled.

"Hey, that's from _Goldmember_!" Pichu yelled excitedly.

"..."

"Don't give us that 'dot dot dot' crap! You're not the 'dot dot dot' king!" Pichu yelled accusingly at Crazy Hand.

"Damn you..." Crazy Hand dragged himself off the stage up front and sulked out of the cafeteria, letting the other Smashers alone to their lunch.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yoshi asked as he finished his fruit tart.

"Who knows?" Kirby threw his hands up in exasperation as he finished the rest of his chicken.

* * *

After a long, grueling training session in the gym on the 3rd floor, Yoshi was wiping sweat off his brow and using his towel to rid himself of sweat before tossing it down a nearby laundry chute. He made his way over to the cafeteria, where they were serving fruit smoothies. Helping himself to a pineapple-mango, Yoshi stirred in some ice and a bit of protein powder before sitting down at a table to rest.

Pichu soon joined him with a chocolate éclair and a carrot-ginger smoothie of his own. "How's life, Yoshi?"

"Exhausting." Yoshi had wiped some more sweat off with a napkin and asked, "So now what?"

"Nothing too much." Yoshi took a sip of his smoothie and asked, "How's the wife and kids?"

"I don't have a wife and kids...at least, last I checked I didn't..."

"Just messing with you. So what news is new today?" Yoshi asked Pichu, who was stirring in some rock salt. "Hey, is that good?"

"Yeah!" Pichu said.

"Let me try some!" Pichu grinned in a sinister manner as he pulled out the film holder with the crushed laxatives and swapped it with the canister of rock salt.

"Here you go!" Pichu said, handing Yoshi the crushed laxatives. '_Feel the pain of diarrhea, as I revel in your misery...make it more "I sit and laugh! Hahaha!" ...oh, forget it, I'll think of it when the time comes._'

"This should be good..." Yoshi said, unknowingly pouring the laxatives into his drink and stirring it. He then wondered, "Where _does_ rock salt come from?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...right, best now to think about it too much." Pichu said to shatter the awkward silence. "Are you going to drink that or what?"

"Geez, don't have a cow..." Yoshi said as he gulped down part of his smoothie.

"Yes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pichu laughed. "I got you!"

"What are you talking about-oh shit..." Yoshi muttered as the toilet began to beckon. "What did you put in my drink?"

"Oh, just something I call 'crushed laxatives'." Pichu laughed gaily. "Now feel the pain of diarrhea!"

"Haha, Yoshi got dissed!" Ganondorf chimed in. Suddenly the whole Mansion exploded in laughter at Yoshi, Pichu's laughter being the loudest. Shuddering, he ran off towards the rest room, but not before yelling, "A plague on your houses!" Laughter echoed off the walls. Everyone laughed for a full five minutes until they were too tired to laugh anymore. That's when Mario asked,

"I-a hope we-a didn't overdo-a it..."

"He can take a joke!" Pichu said. "Can't he?"

* * *

Yoshi was in the restroom muttering and wishing for revenge, when a thought hit him. How about they get a taste of their own medicine? Yoshi went back to the restroom, but made a triumphant assertion:

"They will see that I am superior at pranks! I'll get them all...you'll see!"

* * *

Poor Yoshi, he was being betrayed by three Smashers. How does he plan to pull this revenge off? Well, find out in the next chapter! Now review, folks! 


	2. Mario: Pizza Delivery

Yoshi strikes back at Mario in this stunt, folks. Let's see how...

**Responses:**

I have none so far. This will be good, though...

* * *

The Little Italy Pizza Place in Neonopolis had a visitor that day who wanted to talk to them instead of ordering the usual pineapple pizza. After the waiters and head chef, an old lady, agreed to the stunt, the figure handed them a script to rehearse. Countless hours passed as the figure sat with the workers, determined to perfect the skit. After borrowing a mansion from one of the workers, the figure was satisfied and left, saying he would be back at 12 noon the next day to perform the skit. Waving goodbye, he hopped into a green Carrera GT and drove off.

En route back to the Smash Mansion, one thought crossed Yoshi's mind:

'_I hope this works!_'

* * *

"Luigi."

"Yes-a, Mario?"

"I'm-a going to-a find some-a work." This statement caught Luigi off guard and he dropped the plate he was watching.

"But-a you're a hero! They-a pay big bucks just-a to have you-a in the movies-a! Why-a would you do-a that?"

"I-a know that-a, Luigi." Mario turned to face his brother. "But-a it is as-a they say, 'It's-a lonely at the top.' I-a figure working in a pizza place-a will-a be a nice-a change of-a pace."

"But, brother..."

"Don't-a worry. If-a I don't-a like it, I will-a come back. How-a does that sound-a?"

"Just-a don't get your-a head caught in the-a noose." Luigi went back to his dishwashing. "Try-a asking Yoshi. He-a knows of a pizza place you could-a probably find-a work at."

"I-a hope so..."

* * *

Mario had hopped into his red PT Cruiser and drove off, having received an unusually warm reception from Yoshi and the directions to the Little Italy. "Ah...the-a open road. I-a never noticed how beautiful the-a Smash Island is until now. I-a need to get out-a more."

Driving along Route 280 into the Grand Metropolis, he marveled at the many buildings in what was truly a metropolis. He followed the Pasta Plate highway around and got confused a bit, getting lost in the city. He eventually found the route to Neonopolis, however, from a bystander and was well on his way by 10:00 am that morning.

In Neonopolis, Yoshi was getting into costume, a Little Italy co-owner outfit, and rehearsing for the big prank he would pull on Mario today. He had consulted Master Hand before he left via the coastal route; Master Hand had promised hidden cameramen to hide out to film Mario's prank to make it all the more embarrassing. A man came in and said, "There are people with cameras here, Yoshi..."

"Good! I brought them here. Tell them to hide and film it, hidden-camera style, k?"

"Got it."

"Is everyone ready for their performance?" Yoshi asked. After getting a yes from everyone, he smiled. "Oh, this will be so sweet...take your positions, folks!"

Mario had reached the city of Neonopolis, which looked rather tame during the day. At night, though, the lights from the casinos were so bright it could be seen from space, earning the burg the nickname 'Vegas of Nintendo'. Driving around town, Mario said to himself, "Now where is that Third Encore Recording Building...ah, there it is." Passing a tall cylindrical building not unlike the Capitol Records building in L.A., he turned left onto Primrose Drive and stopped in front of a brick building from which the yummy smells of dough, tomatoes and cheese emanated and filled the street. "This-a must be-a it. The-a Little Italia Pizza Kitchen." Walking into the small pizza parlor, he yelled, "Hey-a! I'm-a here for-a the job!"

A bespectacled old lady of seventy-odd years walked up to greet him. "You must be here for the job."

"Of-a course, I said that! When-a do I start?"

"You'll need to talk to the co-owner and my son, Bruno, before you can start." The old lady turned towards the kitchen door and yelled, "BRUNO!"

Yoshi stepped out in the uniform, also wearing a wig and a fake mustache. The good news was he had disguised himself so well that not even his best friend Mario could recognize him. "Yo, ma, ya got sumthin' burning in the kitchen."

"Oh, all right," the old lady said, walking to the table where Mario was seated. '_Here goes nothing..._' "Yo, you here for da job?"

"I am." Mario answered.

"Youse got a driver's license?"

"Yep-a." Mario flashed his driver's license at Yoshi. "What's-a my job today?"

"You'll be makin' a 'ouse call to da Reginald Mansion near da edge of town." Yoshi explained, accenting his voice to make it sound Brooklyn. "Dis is Louie." He said, pointing to a rough, Mafia-style man waiting near the door. "Youse gonna bring da pizza into da mansion and set it on da table. Da folks there will give youse an envelope. I'm tellin' you, do not open da envelope. Even dough it's ya paycheck, do not open it, okay?" Mario looked skeptical, but he nodded. Yoshi continued in his Brooklyn accent, "Dis is a family-run business, okay? Dat money in da envelope will be how much day pay us when it's time to get da protection money...if youse open it, den we owe dem money. Dat's why I don't want you to open da envelope."

"Ok...I-a think I get-a your drift..." Mario said calmly. His mind was screaming something totally different, though. '_What-a the heck is this-a? Yoshi, I'll-a make-a you pay for-a recommending-a me to-a this...this...Mafia-like place!_'

"Good. Now rememba, don't open da envelope. Jus bring it back here to me, okay?" The old lady came out of the kitchen, and Yoshi said in his Brooklyn accent, "Yo, ma, you put out the fire or whateva it was back dere?"

"I didn't see a fire..." the old lady said.

"Right **dere**!" Yoshi got up from his seat and pointed into the kitchen at a blotch of red and orange licking up from the stove. "Put it out. Put it out! PUT IT OUT!"

Mario sighed. '_What-a have I-a gotten myself into...?_'

* * *

Louie was waiting with the pizza and another Mafia dude at the PT Cruiser when Mario came out, jacket on. "Youse has to do dis right, for da boss!"

"Yes-a, I know..." Louie, the guard and Mario all got into the PT Cruiser; Louie and the guard at the back, Mario with the pizza in the front. After starting his car, Mario drove off to Shuster Lane and turned left on Harrowind Avenue past the Chisholm-Perry Tunnel. Another street and a bakery greeted them and bid them farewell before they drove up a private drive and into a small driveway where the target was. "We're-a here..."

"Good. Mac!" Louie snapped his fingers and called the second guard over to him. "'Ook up our bud 'ere, will ya?" Mac obediently brought the box of pizza over to Mario as Louie said, "Put da pizza on the lawn chair." Following his finger, Mario spotted the white seat as he set the pizza carefully onto the seat. Louie had Mario open the pizza box carefully, and then said five words to the Italian plumber.

"What is your name, huh?"

"It's-a Mario..."

"Doesn't matter. Okay, Mario, follow da red brick walkway up to da mansion." Louie pointed to the plantation estate that loomed before him. "Don't, I repeat, **don't** walk off da path, because I have some pit bulls and German shepherds that'll bite cha ass off, you hear me?"

"I-a got it..." Mario muttered, his mind screaming, '_Help-a me!_'

"Good. You'll be met by two people. Put da pizza on da table, and retrieve da envelope. And what is it that you don't do under any circumstances?"

"Open-a it..."

"Very good; you've been listening. Now bring dat pizza to dem." Mario walked up the drive nervously as Louie yelled, "ORDER UP!" Mario sighed; this wouldn't be easy. He strolled up the stairs and into the patio, where two men were sitting at the table, arguing about something criminal. One was bald and dressed in a khaki jacket and black pants; the other had a goatee and wore a trench coat that covered his form. Mario cleared his throat, and that got their attention. The bald one dropped the paper he was holding and strolled over while the other was grinding his cigarette into the ashtray.

"I-a got your order..." Mario squeaked nervously as the two men scrutinized him.

"Put da pie on da table." The bald man directed Mario. After he was done, he asked, "Who youse woikin' for?"

"Some-a dude named Bruno, as-a far as I-a can tell..."

"BRUNO!" The name struck a chord in the bald man, and he turned to his goateed companion and yelled, "DIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

'_Holy-a crap..._' Mario thought as the goatee man lashed back.

"How was I supposed to know dat Bruno would 'ire dis dude, Vinnie?" The goatee man yelled at his bald-headed comrade. "'Sides, I ain't 'is keeper."

Vinnie yelled, "Well, Rocko, maybe ya should've known he'd pluck some dude off da street and use 'im as 'is messenger, ya dunce cap!"

'_Who are you-a calling a street rat!_' Mario thought furiously.

"Oh, stow it!" Rocko yelled. His gaze fell back on Mario and he asked, "Youse got an ID?"

"Yeah, right-a here..." Vinnie and Rocko glanced languidly at the ID's while Mario continued, "My-a friends call me Mario."

"Wha-Yo, man, what are wit da aliases?" Rocko asked.

"It's-a not my alias, it's-a my name!" Mario yelled.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh, youse didn't hafta yell..."

"Youse is da delivery dude, right?" Vinnie asked. Getting a nod from Mario, he gingerly opened the pizza box and said, "Take a bite." When Mario merely stared at him, he pressured, "Go 'head." When Mario bit into the pizza, he asked, "Youse okay?"

"Mmm..." Mario said. "I-a see why Yoshi goes-a to this-a pizza joint each month...oh, yeah, I'm-a okay."

"Take another bite." Vinnie watched as Mario took another bite, and asked the same question. "Youse okay? Ya not sick or sumfin'?"

"I'm okay..." Mario emphasized.

"Phew. Thought we 'ad to take out da garbage dere..." Mario merely stared at him again with a hint of disbelief and lack of courage, and Vinnie pulled out a small beige envelope from his jacket. "Bruno say ta give dis to yas."

"Whoa, dere, Vinnie!" Rocko interjected. "What if he don't know what it is?"

"Geez, it's 'is paycheck, dumbo." Vinnie shook the envelope at Mario. "Dis is 'ow much we need to pay Bruno, aight?"

"Yessir!" Mario said.

"Now open it and count it." Vinnie commanded.

"I-a can't." Mario said a tad nervously.

"Whaddaya mean, ya can't open it!" Rocko yelled.

"Dat's 'ow **not **ta ask it." Vinnie muttered. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUSE, HUH?"

"I-a was told not-a to open-a it..." Mario replied.

"I ain't goin' ta pay Bruno for da remainder if I 'ave less dan dere is." At this point, a green Carrera GT drove up in a street that ran behind the estate where the matters were taking place. Yoshi straightened himself out as he whispered to the cameramen to take their positions. He carefully sidled along the length of the wall, and flattened himself against it to make himself invisible to the eyes. He heard Vinnie finish, "...and open it to see I got enough money to cover da cost."

"I-a was strictly told by-a Bruno to-a not open it..." Mario said, albeit nervously.

"'E ain't listenin'." Rocko said.

"I ain't goin' over dis again!" Vinnie spit in Mario's face. He tore open the envelope and shoved it in Mario's sweaty face. "Count da damn money ta make sure it's all dere!" At this time Yoshi stepped out of his hiding place and shouted.

"HEY!" Mario turned around at Yoshi, who was still in costume, and his face went white. Rocko was dumbfounded and spluttering strings of curses, and Vinnie was startled and tried to hide the opened envelope. Yoshi then asked in his Brooklyn accent, "Youse open da envelope?" Vinnie was the first to recover and put the blame on Mario.

"'Ey, I tried to tell 'im to not open the envelope, but 'e wouldn't listen."

"I-a did not open the envelope-a, you liar!" Mario retorted.

"Yeah, Italian fatso's right, you connivin' snake!" Rocko yelled. "Stop lying, you dunce cap!"

"I'm-a not fat!" Mario yelled at Rocko.

"I am not lying! He opened it, for goddesses' sake! Shut up!" This noisy commotion reached the ears of Louie and Mac, who were standing around, and shrugging, strolled up the drive to see what the hell was going on. They strode up, completely nonplussed, as they took in the scene before them. Everyone turned to look at their new audience.

"Yo, Mario, what's the hell's-BRUNO! What the devil are you doin' here?"

"'Ey, Louie, you did tell 'im not to open da envelope, right?" Yoshi grunted, pointing to Mario.

"Yeah, why?" Yoshi's words sank down as the full meaning of the question hit Louie. "Wait, 'e didn't..."

"I don't know!" Yoshi yelled. "Vinnie says Mario opened it, Mario says Vinnie opened it, Rocko says dat dey both opened it...I'm very confused."

"Well, den you asks dem, for goddesses' sake! We don't got all day!"

"I still say that tubby ova 'ere opened it." Vinnie said.

"I'm-a telling you, I-a didn't do anything!" Mario's temper was beginning to fray.

"Okay, okay." Yoshi said in his Brooklyn accent, massaging the temple of his forehead in frustration. He sighed, and then commanded Mario, "Tell me what happened."

"Well-a, I-a was here to deliver the-a pizza like you asked..."

"I made sure of dat, boss." Louie acknowledged.

"And-a then I sat and talked with these-a two..."

"Of course. Why wouldn't 'e be talkin' ta us?" Rocko said.

"Quiet!" Yoshi growled. "And dat's when one of dese dunce caps opened da envelope?"

"Yeah. That's-a about it." Mario sighed, his mind saying, '_What-a now? I-a hope this Mafia takes-a kindly to Mushroom-a Kingdom-a folk..._'

"Did youse open da envelope?" Yoshi interrogated in his Brooklyn accent.

"I-a did not!" Mario protested. "I-a never did anything-a of the sort!"

"Did youse look in it?" Yoshi was staring at Mario with misgiving.

"I-a did not open it! I repeat-a: I-a didn't open it-a!" Mario screamed.

"Yeah, but dis is a family-run business here." Yoshi muttered. "Youse sure I can trust youse?"

"Cross-a my heart and hope to-a die."

"I like dis guy; 'e 'as spunk." Yoshi said, pointing to Mario. "So, do youse know who opened da envelope?"

"Yeah. I-a can tell-a you now!" Mario said, Vinnie's face turning white.

"Okay den." Yoshi brought Mario to the other side of the patio and sat him down for questioning. "So, who's da _idioso_ who opened da envelope?" Mario was a little nervous, but Yoshi pressured, "Point him out. Point him out! POINT HIM OUT!" Caving in, he pointed to Vinnie, who immediately went white. "YOUSE DID IT!"

"He did it!" Rocko pointed accusingly.

"I knew 'e did it!" Louie added, pointing at the stuttering Vinnie.

"Dere was never a doubt on my mind." Mac chimed in, pointing at Vinnie.

"What 'ave youse got to say for yaself, huh?" Yoshi growled, pointing at Vinnie and shouting curses.

'_Good-a heavens, Bruno, with-a that much noise you-a could raise the dead..._' Mario thought.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Vinnie denied.

"Oh, no, youse don't!" Rocko interjected. "I saw youse open da envelope!"

"Shut the fuck up, Rocko!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, ya dunce cap! Youse opened da envelope, and I ain't takin' da blame for dis one!" Vinnie growled as Rocko smiled in satisfaction. While all this was going on, Mario was spluttering and hiding beneath the table in fear of a gunfight. Yoshi had noticed this and addressed the Italian plumber after he forcefully shut everyone up.

"Youse is okay, right? Youse ain't hurt?"

"Last I-a checked, I-a wasn't..." Mario replied, as he checked himself for any injuries. "I-a am okay!"

"Yeah, dat's what we talk about!" Yoshi had guided Mario over to the gate of the estate, the guards, Rocko and Vinnie following closely behind. Yoshi flashed the envelope that Vinnie opened earlier, and pulled out wads of hundred-dollar bills. Mario almost choked as Yoshi put the money back into the envelope for safekeeping. Yoshi then said to Mario in his Brooklyn accent, "I have good news and bad news. Da good news is dat you can keep da envelope. Youse will keep dis money, okay?"

"Sweet..." Mario said. "What's-a the bad news?"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." Yoshi said, his baritone raising and becoming the well-known, well-loved pitch he normally spoke in.

"YOSHI? But how-how did you do that?"

"There's more!" Yoshi pointed into the bushes and brought out the cameramen hiding in various spots on the plantation grounds. "There's a camera there, and a camera there, and another one there..."

"AUGH! YOSHI!" Mario screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw the cameramen. "Geez, that wasn't cool..."

"Hey, at least you know how it feels when you prank me!" Yoshi laughed as the others chuckled along. "This is fun!"

"Ay ay ay, Yoshi, you never cease to amaze me..." Mario said, silently laughing along with the others.

* * *

Prank one is complete, and Mario is through. So, what do you think? Read and review, folks! Please?

Gamer21


	3. Luigi: Pyramid Scheme

Here's the third chapter of the **Yoshi Experiment **for your enjoyment, folks!

**Responses:**

**_Nintendo Nut1_**: Well, it would depend on the prank. For example, in this prank Mario would be an actor and help the story be more believable, you catch my drift?

**_Anters_**: It's more that the pranks are different skits where Yoshi tries to scare the crap out of them, physically harm them (just kidding), or wage a psychological battle with them. Sometimes it's all three. Basically Yoshi tries to bring out the worst in the Smashers and get it on camera all the more to embarrass them. This next skit should work in Yoshi's favor; though...just let us finish the pranks on the Mario Bros. first.

**_doubledude_**: I will.

**_Sapphirecat_**: Don't worry, update is now.

**_Tweedle Dumbass_**: Well, well, I'm glad you enjoy it!

* * *

"Well-a, Yoshi, I-a know what I-a want to do!" Mario said to Yoshi one day during lunch.

"What is it?"

Mario drew closer to Yoshi and whispered, "I-a want to prank Luigi for-a two days ago!"

"For the cement bag? Well, how can we do that...?"

* * *

"Mario-a, why-a did you-a take me here?" That was the question Luigi posed to Mario when he was taken to the Ruby Island hotel and casino in Neonopolis. Luigi hadn't noticed Mario to be so insistent; Luigi thought Mario was up to something. "Come-a on, what's-a our purpose for-a being here?"

"I-a heard there was a good café here-a..." Mario said. "Just-a let me use the-a restroom first." Running over to the restroom, he rendezvoused with Yoshi and two security guards on the casino floor dressed in FBN (**F**ederal **B**ureau of **N**intendo) agent uniforms and decked with the black suits, the sunglasses, the earpiece...the whole nine yards. Yoshi gave them the signal, and the two men grabbed Mario by the arms and walked up to Luigi while Yoshi himself and the cameramen hid in rooms on the 10th floor of the Ruby Island.

"Hey-a, bro...I-a think I'm-a in trouble..." Luigi could only stop and stare in shock.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"We'll need you to come with us," one of the men said as they took Mario up an elevator and into a hotel tower. Before getting on the elevator, Luigi had one thought in mind:

'_What-a the hell have-a you done now?_'

* * *

"Your brother is in trouble with the FBN." one of the men said point-blank when they reached the hotel room.

"WHAT!" Luigi screamed.

"Let _me_ explain, Julian." the second man told the first. "I'm Randall, and this is Julian. We've been trailing a man by the name of Thomas Vittorio of Eagleland. He's a slick character; he's wanted by the FBN for various charges."

"What does-a this have to do with us-a?" Luigi snapped. "We-a didn't do anything wrong!"

"Your brother did." Randall continued. "Thomas Vittorio is known as 'The King of Fraud' because that's what he does best: fraud people. He's been running a classic pyramid scheme; he poses as a man who needs investments and promises them extravagant items to help his investors out. However, when he gets the money, he's long gone the next day."

"Mario here is in trouble with us and gave an investment to Vittorio, and according to the ordinances passed by Smash Island, the law states that anyone involved in projects of questionable legality will be arrested and imprisoned without parole." Julian finished.

"Mario, you-a idiot!" Luigi smacked Mario upside the head and asked the agent, "Is-a there a way-a to not get imprisoned?"

"Only if you help us catch this bastard will you not be imprisoned then." Julian answered. "We need your help to catch Vittorio, and you'll be a temporary agent to the FBN. You, Luigi, are the key to helping us nail this bastard."

"How?"

"Well, you'll be given an envelope with money in it." Julian continued. "Hand it to Vittorio, and we can nail him if he actually opens it. He has to open it, not put it in his pocket."

"Okay-a..."

"Meanwhile, Julian here will call the shots." Randall left off for the other actor to explain.

"You and Mario will be wired up, that is, you will have earpieces and cameras hidden on you from the minute you walk into his room." Julian said. "I will dictate what you are supposed to do, and follow our plan _exactly_ to help us nail this bastard."

"Will-a I get anything in return?" Luigi asked.

"You'll get an official notice that you helped the FBN," Randall said. "And you will be given a monetary reward for your services to the Smash Island."

"Sweet-a!" Luigi said. "I'm-a in!"

* * *

After wiring up Luigi and installing an earpiece, he and Mario walked several doors down from the FBN room (1001) to Vittorio's room, 1010. Once they reached the room, Julian said to Luigi via the earpiece, "Now, just follow what I say. I'm a trained professional."

"Yeah, and I'm-a famous..." Luigi muttered. He knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Yoshi! This time he wore a dark suit, a silver wig, lots of makeup and a pair of sunglasses and a thick mustache. Luigi didn't recognize him, thankfully, and admitted the both of them into the room.

"Yo, Mary-o, how's the tourney life?" Yoshi asked in a rat-face voice.

"Very-a good, my nizzo!" Mario replied. "It's all good-a."

"Very good. So who's this you brought with you?" Yoshi asked.

"This-a is my-a brother, Luigi."

"Nice to meet you, Luigi." Yoshi replied, holding out his hand to shake it.

"Shake Vittorio's hand." Julian replied through the earpiece. Luigi did so, and then told Luigi, "Sit down at the couch." Luigi plopped down at the couch, and Yoshi and Mario followed, only to trip and crash all over the coffee table, splintering the wood and sending cypress flying onto the floor. "...okay, that was weird..."

"Yep..." Luigi said absentmindedly.

"Ouch...stupid clumsiness..." Yoshi growled in his rat voice, his sunglasses cracked and his hair full of wood splinters. "Anyway, what brings you two here?"

"Well, I-a wanted to-" Mario was stopped by Julian, who was talking to him through an earphone.

"Get out of there."

"I-a got to go-a..." Mario said as he left the room as quickly as he came. Luigi just stared after his retreating figure, and screamed mentally:

'_Don't-a leave me here! I-a don't want to be-a with this weirdo!_'

After several uncomfortable minutes, Julian told Luigi, "Ask him about the investments."

"So-a, what's-a with the-a investments?" Luigi asked. Yoshi beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask! What's the middle word in enrichment?"

"Um-a...rich?" Luigi asked.

"RICH! RIGHT!" Yoshi proudly declared, startling the poor guy. "People like cheesecake because it's so...?" He left off letting Luigi guess.

"Say 'tasty'." Julian said through the earpiece.

"Tasty-a?"

"RICH! RIGHT!" Luigi squeaked, and Yoshi noticed this. '_Just a bit more, now..._' "Some people say I want a piece of the pie, right? But I want the whole..." He let Luigi guess again.

"Say 'cake'." Julian replied.

"Cake-a?"

"ENCHILADA! RIGHT!" Luigi was worried, and he looked like he would wet himself. Yoshi grinned secretly.

Yoshi then explained to Luigi, "Listen, my new plan, if it works, will get us hundreds of millions of dollars. But I can't get it to work if I don't have the necessary funds. You see, I managed to find a way to change normal metal to precious metal like gold!"

"That's why they invented the particle accelerator..." Julian muttered.

"Anyway, this new invention of mine can make anything into gold." Yoshi, as Vittorio, continued in his rat-voice. "This can make people rich overnight, and the best thing is, the people at the treasury can't see any difference! What do you think, huh?"

'_It's-a too good to be-a true..._' Luigi thought.

"Perfect-a!" Luigi replied out loud. "It's-a amazing!" He looked a little relieved when Randall strolled in minutes later, posing as room service. His cowardice seemed to melt away, and Yoshi smirked, knowing his plan was well into motion.

"Room service." Randall told Yoshi, handing him a menu.

"Oh, finally!" Yoshi replied, languidly glancing over the menu. He asked Luigi, "Is there anything you want?"

"Ask for some coffee." Julian told the green machine.

"Um, coffee, please-a?" Luigi took a cup of hot coffee offered by the FBN agent and sighed after drinking some of it. "Ahh, that-a hits the-a spot."

"Oh, crap..." Julian said in the earpiece.

"What-a?" Luigi asked.

"Randall's beard is falling off..." Luigi turned to the FBN agent and, indeed, saw one side of the beard falling off his face.

"What-a do we-a do?" Luigi asked, albeit cowardly. Mario heard this (he actually left to go to the agent's room) and snickered. Julian was trying to suppress a laugh as well. It wouldn't be too long, now.

"Signal it to him." Julian responded. "Cough and point to your face."

Luigi was coughing a bit, and trying to get Randall's attention. Meanwhile, Yoshi noticed this and asked, "Hey, Luge, you okay? I don't want you dying on me here."

"I am-a..." Luigi replied, still pointing to his face. Randall had no idea what was going on, though.

"Oh, okay." Yoshi went back to the menu. "Hmm...Grilled peaches and rib eye...oh, they have an apple-pecan parfait! Mass wootage...Flame-broiled salmon and oranges? That sounds exotic...hey, Luge!"

"What-a!" Luigi jumped at mention of his name, as if he wasn't jumpy enough.

"You want anything?" Yoshi asked him, albeit worriedly.

"Say you'll get breaded mushrooms." Julian replied.

"I-a want breaded shrooms-a." Luigi replied, still coughing and pointing to his face in a desperate attempt to get Randall's attention.

"Okay, then. Want me to top it off?" Randall asked, pointing to the coffee cup. Luigi nodded, and then pointed at the beard.

"Fine. This apple-pecan parfait sounds intriguing; I'll take that." Yoshi replied.

"You want something to drink?"

"Of course! I'll have an orange-mango smoothie." Yoshi finally looked up, and he frowned when he saw Randall's beard falling off. Luigi groaned and sighed in defeat. "Would you also like some glue, sir?" he asked skeptically.

"Glue?" Randall questioned.

"For your face?" Yoshi pointed eloquently at where the beard was falling off, and Randall felt it and panicked.

"Oh, shi-excuse me a moment..." Randall rushed out of the hotel room, clutching his face and tripping over the service cart on the way out. Hot coffee sloshed onto the floor as Randall left in a hurry, like a bat outta hell.

"I-a tried to warn-a him..." Luigi whispered a little too loudly, and Yoshi overheard this.

"Warn him?" Luigi heard Yoshi, and he whimpered a bit. "Yo man, first your brother leaves without so much as a good-bye, and now this dude comes in with his face falling off! What the hell's going on?"

"Um-a...it's nothing odd-a or suspicious-a, I know..."

"Are you sure?" Luigi nearly screamed like a girl when Yoshi pointed a gun at Luigi's head. The gun was actually a paintball gun, but Yoshi cleverly styled it to look like a Colt .45. He also took the liberty to label it 'Rapier: .45 caliber'. Yoshi pointed the paintball gun at Luigi's head, and he growled. "Are you a betting man? Are you sure you're not lying to me?"

Luigi was on the verge of cracking into strong hysterics. "Y-y-y-y-yes-a, Vitt-t-t-t-t-ori-i-i-i-o-o-o-o..."

Yoshi slipped the gun into its holster, and Luigi sighed in relief. "I should hope not, for lying to me will have some...rather unpleasant consequences..." Mario noticed this on the hidden camera and wondered how Yoshi stayed so resolute in the face of cowardice. It threw a light onto Yoshi's possible doings in the past. "Sit down." Luigi was all but happy to follow Yoshi's commands. Luigi nearly screamed when Julian spoke into his ear.

"Give him the envelope." Luigi was all-too-pleased to reply, and pulled the manila envelope out of his pocket and onto the table. Yoshi just stared at it.

"What's this, huh?"

"It's-a the real reason I-a came." Luigi lied. '_Oh, he probably knows..._'

"You're going in with this, huh?" Yoshi scrutinized Luigi's face; he was sweating profusely and looked as if he could crack at any second. Yoshi grinned; that was the result he was hoping for. "Well, I don't know..."

"Just-a open the thing." Luigi commanded.

"Okay, okay. Geesh, don't have a cow..." Yoshi muttered as he tore open the envelope. He counted the money inside it, and gawked. "Damn, you're going all in with this..."

"Yep..." Luigi said. He had to suppress an urge to scream when Julian said in his ear:

"We got him. We nailed the bastard. Stand up and say you're busted."

"You're-a busted!" Luigi shouted, standing and pointing eloquently at Yoshi.

"What do you mean, I'm busted?" Yoshi asked, sipping at a glass of Merlot.

"You're-a busted. That's-a all I-a can say." At this point, Julian, Randall and Mario stomped in, the two agents wielding tazers and handcuffs.

"Sir, we are Randall Crump and Julian Lancaster of the Federal Bureau of Nintendo." Julian introduced. "Thomas Vittorio, you are under arrest for fraud and embezzlement from the Mission Technologies Company in Nelson's Landing."

"What?" Yoshi panicked, and glared at Luigi. "You tricked me!" Luigi responded by grabbing the mug of warm coffee from the table and drank it heartily. He burned his tongue, however, and spluttered, coughing up some of the coffee and waving his hand like a fan over his tongue.

"Ouch..." Luigi muttered, trying to cool his tongue.

"You little...you played me...and you think it's FUNNY!" This caught Luigi off-guard, and watched Yoshi break out of the agents' grasp, grab the paintball gun from the table, aimed it menacingly at the agents, and fire several shots. The first two shots missed the agents and splattered against the walls. Luigi immediately lost it and went into strong hysterics.

"AUGH! WE'RE-A ALL GOING TO DIE-A!" Luigi was running around the room, screaming like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Hold still!" Yoshi yelled, pointing the paintball gun at Luigi.

"AUGH!" Before he knew it, he screamed like a girl and pressed himself against the wall of the hotel room. Then he did something embarrassing:

He shat himself.

The yellow liquid ran down his pant leg and gather into a puddle on the floor. Julian and Randall looked disgusted, and Yoshi and Mario were trying, and failing miserably, to stifle their laughter. "Well, at least I don't have to use the restroom anymore, but what's so funny, Vittorio?"

"You! That was good!" Yoshi replied, his rat-voice replaced by the high pitch of his normal voice.

"Yoshi!" Luigi spluttered as Yoshi removed his wig and makeup.

"I'm-a sorry, bro!" Mario laughed. "But-a that was priceless!"

"Yep!" Yoshi squeaked. "And there's a camera there, and a camera there..." He pointed to the different places in the hotel room where the cameras were hidden.

"Yoshi!" Luigi protested, but his expression softened and he burst into laughter. "Man, and here I thought you sucked at pranks..."

"Well, there's more to me than meets the eye." Yoshi finished as everyone continued laughing.

* * *

There's prank two: Yoshi has dished out revenge on Luigi. What's next, huh? Stay tuned and find out!  
Gamer21 


	4. Fox: Jaw Surgery, Wine

Let's see, how should I describe this prank...ah, never mind. Just read for yourself.

**Responses:**

**_doubledude_**: I don't know...maybe next time, I will.

**_Nintendo Nut1_**: 'Muder'? Okay, but learn to spell.

**_Tweedle Dumbass_**: Thank you. There will be more pranks like that in the future.

**_Anters_**: Thanks.

**_Blissey_**: Pichu should be after this prank.

* * *

"Hey, Yoshi..." Falco Lombardi was knocking on the door on the green dino's room under the cover of the night in order to prevent Fox from overhearing his plea. "Yoshi, you awake?"

"Uh..." Yoshi skulked over to the door and opened it, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Falco? What are you doing, it's only four in the morning..."

"I 'ad to wake up early 'cause I have a request."

"Oh, and that is...?" Yoshi asked irritably. He was only like that if he didn't get enough sleep.

"Here, I want you to prank Fox for me, a'ight?" Yoshi's eyes lit up.

"I shall see what I can do...but I'll need your help..." Falco snapped up at this.

"What could I possibly do?" Falco asked Yoshi skeptically

"Well, first off, you can have Slippy make me this device..."

* * *

"Man, Falco was rather nice about this..." Fox replied, standing before the doors of the Starlight Hampton Hotel, one of the ritziest in the Grand Metropolis. "I wonder..."

_Flashback: Breakfast, four hours ago_

"_Man, this is boring..." Fox muttered, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. "I don't feel like fighting today...I don't know why."_

"_I hear that." Krystal replied. "After a few weeks here, you get tired of fighting after a while."_

"_I love to help, Fox, but General Pepper says there's no need for the Star Fox troupe to move out just yet." Slippy noted. "Enemy activity has dropped to an all-time low in the Lylat System."_

"_That's not too surprising, actually..." Fox replied. "The aparoids are dead, Andross is dead, Oikonny is dead...it's nice to have peace, but I need action every now and again, you know?"_

"_Yes, but hand-to-hand combat gets boring after a while..." Slippy replied._

"_I know...I just want something to do..." Krystal replied, and all three of them just sighed. Falco chose this moment to waltz up to their table, his face as emotionless as ever. "Oh, hey, Falco, what's up?"_

"_By the way, when are you going to pick up that device for-mmph!" He shoved a piece of toast into Slippy's mouth, whispering:_

"_Shh! Fox isn't supposed to know!" Slippy quickly nodded in understanding._

"_What was that?" Fox asked._

"_Nothing..." Falco replied, a big toothy grin spreading across his features. Fox was skeptical; Falco rarely flashed a slight smile, much less a toothy grin. Falco saw this, and his face abruptly became its usual emotionless mask. "What's up?" he asked cockily._

"_Not too much..." Fox muttered. "What's with you, huh?"_

"_Well, I got a ticket for one of those wine-tasting events." Slippy and Krystal just stared at Falco, as if to say, 'Lucky stiff...', but Falco said, "Frankly, I have no need for this, so, here you go, Fox." He handed the vulpine a silver and blue ticket for a wine-tasting event at the Starlight Hampton Hotel in the Grand Metro._

"_Hmm... 'If you are not of the evil marshmallow alliance...'" Fox sweatdropped. He continued reading, "'If not, then come and crush a cup of wine.'"_

"_That sounds interesting..." Krystal said._

"_Yeah, I heard that some of the best wine is served at these parties..." Slippy said._

"_If it's that interesting, I'll go!" Fox announced. "I'll be some to bring back a few bottles for you all, though."_

"_Okay..." Falco said, snickering mentally. God, this would be good.

* * *

_

Stepping into the reception hall of the elegant hotel, Fox noticed three tables arranged in a U-shape with several chairs and buckets of ice at various points. He also saw a bellman standing nearby and acting as a waiter for the wine serving. Fox flashed his ticket.

"Ah, you must be Falco Lombardi."

"Actually, Falco gave me his ticket." Fox corrected. "I'm Fox McCloud."

"Oh, my apologies. Follow me," he directed. Fox was lead to one of the chairs nearby that faced the far table, near a bucket of ice. Upon closer inspection, Fox discovered a bottle of red wine left in it to cool. Waiting for the other people, he watched the bellman place a wood microphone stand upon the table adjacent to him. He watched as several vases of flowers were also placed in the vicinity of the podium. A noise sounded behind him, and he turned to see the door open, admitting several people into the room, including a wealthy businessman and an old person. They settled themselves around the room in an orderly fashion. Soon the bellman walked back into the room, this time with a woman who acted as their hostess for the afternoon. "Excuse me! Please divert your attention to Mrs. Laverham."

"Thank you for your time and patience." Mrs. Laverham said. "James Woodworth has been one of the most reputable wine salesmen in the past year, and he has taken to using his fortune to open up a wine bar like this." Fox was now confused and asked her something.

"Wait, are they going to serve wine like this at these wine bars?"

"Yes." The hostess continued. "It's like the way they serve coffee at Starbucks, except it's wine instead of coffee we're serving. Anyway, James is very happy that you could make it, and he will join you later for the wine-tasting."

"That's nice..." Fox said.

"Um, but there is one thing: he's recently had some jaw surgery, and he's a bit self-conscious about how he looks." Mrs. Laverham finished. "So be kind, be sensitive, and above all, be...um...tact about what you're doing." She left the room and also left the guests to their own devices.

"Jaw surgery?" Fox asked a guest

"That sounds funny." the guest said. No sooner had he said that, the hostess, Mrs. Laverham, walked back inside with a cart holding some type of weird device on it. Fox was about to ask what it was for when Yoshi, wearing a Hugo Boss suit and a silver wig with makeup, walked in. He had a piece of metal shaped like a giant square inserted into his mouth, and fitted it in such a way that it looked like he really had jaw surgery recently. Fox just stared.

"Holy crap...that sucks." Fox wretched a bit when he saw some drool rolling down the side of his mouth.

"MEH!" Yoshi said, but noticed drool on the side of his mouth. He walked over to the weird machine Mrs. Laverham had set out earlier and pulled the hose from it, sticking it into his mouth. He turned it on and let the saliva get swallowed up into the hose.

"So that's what that machine does." Fox said.

"MEH!" Yoshi said, albeit forcefully, waving his arms about.

"He says he welcomes you." Mrs. Laverham said. "He wants you all to relax and enjoy yourselves."

"How do you understand him?" Fox whispered to himself as Yoshi seated himself next to the speaker's podium.

"MEH!" Yoshi said again. Hey, it's tough for you to speak if you have a weird metal device in your mouth other than braces! This time, the bellman, Darwin, had several wine glasses with him on a sterling silver platter. "MEH GUH MEH!"

"Say what?" Fox asked.

"He's passing out wine glasses so you can taste whatever's in the buckets of ice." Darwin explained.

"Oh." After being given a glass, Fox reached over and pulled out the bottle of red wine from the nearby ice bucket and helped himself to some, filling it only halfway. He watched Yoshi fill the cup all the way and frowned. "Drinking that much in one setting? Oy..."

"Now, try to savor the wine before you drink it." Darwin said. "First, smell the wine. Swirl it around the cup."

"What's the point of this?" Fox asked as he swirled it around. He swirled it too much, though, and several drops flew out of the cup and onto the pants of the man next to him.

"Hey, watch it, you jerk-ass!"

"Look who's talking..." Fox muttered under his breath. His train of thought was derailed when Darwin called everyone's attention to the front of the room, where Yoshi was.

"The owner would like a few words to everyone as some thanks for coming to this important event."

"That's nice..." Fox said, sipping at his wine.

"MEH!" Yoshi squeaked. He pointed at Fox, and then drank some wine. However, he couldn't swallow it all and ended up spitting out the excess into a bucket nearby. Fox wretched, and Darwin told Fox that Yoshi wanted to talk to him. Fox just shrugged and walked over to where Yoshi was sitting near the front

"Okay, um...hello, Mr. Woodworth."

"GUH!"

"What? I can't understand you..." Fox balefully asked.

"MEH GUH!"

"What?"

"MEH!" Yoshi pointed to the machine, and Fox understood. He removed the hose from the strange machine and stuck it in his mouth, draining away the excess saliva. Fox nearly puked.

"Eew...that's just sick."

"GUH!" Yoshi pointed to the hose, and Fox turned away.

"Hell, no! I ain't touching that again!" Yoshi looked miffed at this comment. He removed the hose and stuck it back on the machine, drool dripping from aforementioned hose. Fox was disgusted.

"I need to be going back now..."

"MEH!" Fox sat down at his place, disgusted and retching from even touching the accursed saliva machine.

"Why did I have to do that...?" He noticed that the other guests were having as rough as he had; some couldn't understand what Yoshi was saying, some had to look away as he drank more wine and spit it out, and some even had the misfortune of sticking the hose in his mouth. Fox just sat at his place and drank some wine to wash away his troubles.

"Man, this guy is one hell of a nut job..." Fox noted.

"You said it." A nearby guest replied.

"Yep..." Some of the guests were in general agreement with this comment, and Yoshi did not like it. He immediately commenced at hurling a bottle of wine at Fox's head and nailing him in the skull, wine gushing forth and dousing the vulpine in it..

"Augh! You!" Fox pointed threateningly.

"It was him!" a guest yelled, pointing at a well-dressed gentleman in the lobby.

"What just happened?" Darwin asked, stumbling back inside while carrying a wine glass.

"Mr. Woodworth just threw a wine bottle at me!" Fox yelled. Yoshi responded by looking up and whistling innocently.

"But he's not doing anything right now...are you okay or something?" Fox just sighed in defeat and sulked in his chair as Mrs. Laverham walked in.

"We just completed the deal with Brendan Enterprises, so we should have a new store opening up here!"

"That's good." A guest replied. "I need some wine in the morning instead of coffee."

"Really?" Fox asked.

"Yep..." a second guest replied. "Personally, I get all zonked out if I don't have my wine in the morning."

"Suit yourself..." Fox said.

"Um...is Mr. Woodworth supposed to do that?" a third guest asked. Fox turned, and his jaw dropped. Yoshi had stuck the bottle in his mouth and guzzling down the contents. This caused some element of drunkenness and caused him to act nutty, to say the least. He tossed the empty against the wall of the hotel, grabbed another bottle, and said, "WEEEH!"

"Uh-oh..." Fox said. "I think he's drunk..."

"He is..." a fourth guest said, shaking her head in wonder. "People like him stain the good reputation wine has..."

"Wine has a good rep?" a fifth guest questioned.

"Shut up..." Meanwhile, Darwin and Mrs. Laverham had some difficulty trying to help Yoshi up. However, no one actually thought it was an elaborate acting skit. Yoshi managed to stand, only to fall over and land with his legs on the table. Darwin and Mrs. Laverham tried again, but Yoshi slumped onto the podium and yelled into the microphone. "SQUEEE!"

"Oh, god, help us..." Fox muttered, covering his ears.

"Make it stop!" a guest yelled.

"GUH!" Yoshi didn't exactly take that too lightly. He stumbled over to where the guest was and tripped onto the poor guy, slathering drool and warm wine all over the guy. Fox looked on in horror as the guest screamed bloody murder and fainted on the spot. "GUH!"

"AUGH! GET ME AWAY FROM THE DRUNKEN STIFF!" Fox screamed, stumbled out of the chair and ran over to the hotel door. Unfortunately, you needed to pull the door instead of push, so Fox slammed face-first into the door and fell over, stunned and disoriented. "Ouch...am I going to die?" Fox then heard a weird sound from Yoshi, and he realized it was a gurgling chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"GOO!" With that, Yoshi pulled the metal device out of his mouth. "Man, that was good!"

"Yoshi!" Fox stuttered in disbelief. "You little-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Yoshi said tauntingly. "There's a camera there, and a camera there, and a camera there..."

"Damn, I let my guard down..." Fox muttered. "Heh, but you win...for now."

"What does that mean?"

"I am actually impressed by this prank, although elaborate..." Fox said. "I hope you don't pull another on me, though."

"I won't!" Yoshi squeaked.

* * *

Well, well. That's the end of this prank. Tell me what you think, and may God rest you merry!  
Gamer21 


End file.
